Bagaimana Jika
by senyuman kecil
Summary: Oh Sehun terbangun di ruangan gelap gulita. Hanya terdapat dua tombol berada di depannya. Merah atau biru?


Terbangun di tempat yang terselimuti gelap gulita adalah hal paling mengerikan bagi Oh Sehun. Tak ada setitik cahaya membuatmu percuma melakukan pergerakan ke manapun, saat kau menoleh ke kanan, hanya ada hitam yang menyapamu, saat kau menoleh ke arah kiri, tetap tak menunjukkan perbedaan sama sekali.

Namun, hal yang ada dipikiran Sehun bukanlah tentang kegelapan itu, melainkan: (1) ini dimana? (2) dan kenapa dia bisa berada di sana?

Dua buah tombol layaknya pengaktif bom berbahaya, tiba-tiba saja berada tepat di depannya. Secarik kertas dengan tinta merah pekat—atau itu darah?—terselip di antaranya. Sehun mengambilnya , dan membaca yang tertulis di sana.

 _tekanlah salah satu,_

 _merah atau biru?_

* * *

 **Bagaimana Jika... © senyuman kecil  
**

 **T**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

* * *

Sehun masih bisa mengingat jelas, kalau dirinya tak pernah menderita _alzheimer_ , atau penyakit lainnya yang menggerogoti memori. Sehun masih bisa mengingat jelas, kalau dirinya tadi sedang tertidur—tunggu dulu, tidur di mana? Entahlah, dia tak dapat mengingat persis di mana ia memejamkan mata, yang pasti, Sehun masih bisa mengingat jelas kalau dirinya benar-benar letih sehabis penampilan mereka seharian ini, dan karenanyalah Sehun butuh tidur.

Tapi tak pernah ada ruangan segulita ini di dalam _dorm_ mereka, kecuali jika usil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali muncul dan mematikan semua saklar lampu. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

Satu-satunya petunjuk agar dia dapat keluar dari tempat ini hanyalah sepasang tombol dengan warna kontras satu sama lain. Tapi dia tidak tahu tombol-tombol ini akan membawanya pada apa. Bisa jadi, itu hanya jebakan tak terduga yang membuat Sehun terjun ke sungai penuh buaya. Namun, perintah yang tertulis adalah untuk menekan salah satunya. Hanya salah satu. _Merah atau biru_?

Merah adalah sesuatu yang menggambarkan kekuatan. Merah melambangkan api dan lahar yang begitu panas dan berbahaya. Tapi merah juga menggambarkan cahaya, yang manusia dapat dari api pertama. Merah disimbolkan sebagai keagungan, kemewahan, elegan, kehormatan, serta keberanian.

Dia pilih yang merah.

* * *

 **-XX XXXXX XXXX-**

Indra pengelihatan Sehun terasa samar-samar. Badannya lemas seakan seluruh tenaganya telah dikuras habis oleh sesuatu. Secercah cahaya putih terang serta warna biru langit menembus retina matanya.

 _Meolli dolgo doraseo dashi shijak hanen gose da wasseo_

Sayup-sayup dapat terdengar olehnya lagu legendaris di awal-awal debut mereka, _History_. Apa yang terjadi? Di mana lagi dirinya? Sehun kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya semua terasa jelas. Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu tadi adalah sebuah lampu, sedang birunya langit adalah warna dinding latar ruangan itu, langit juga awannya. Dia melihat, kira-kira, sebanyak lima orang di sekelilingnya sedang berkonsentrasi menari. Hanya dirinya saja yang berdiri tegak tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Oh Sehun!"

Musik berhenti. Seseorang dengan jaket hitam menyusup masuk ke dalam kumpulan orang menari. Sehun semakin merasa bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa berada pada gedung lama agensinya, yang sebelum direnovasi? Kelima orang lainnya menatapnya getir sembari mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau salah dua kali!"

Bagaimana dia bisa salah? Seingat Sehun, lagu terakhir yang mereka nyanyikan adalah _Monster_ , bukan _History_. Dan seingat Sehun, mereka baru saja kembali dari Macau setelah mendapatkan penghargaan. Sehun sangat, sangat, sangat kebingungan.

"Pelatih."

Seseorang dengan napas tersendat-sendat menghampiri sosok jaket hitam yang memarahi Sehun. Itu Suho, ketua grup mereka yang sudah sangat Sehun kenal di luar kepala. Tapi, entah kenapa, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah ketua malaikat itu.

"Maafkan saya, mungkin dia linglung—"

"Masih bisa linglung saat sebentar lagi akan debut rupanya?"

"B-Bukan begitu, Pelatih. Maafkan saya. Mungkin dia seperti itu karena kelelahan. Kami semua, sebenarnya, juga sudah sangat kelelahan."

Pelatih menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Sebetulnya, waktu untuk persiapan debut sudah tidak banyak. Tapi melihat peluh banyak mengalir pada pelipis serta leher Suho, sudah pasti ia tak mengada-ada mengenai kata _lelah_ itu.

"Baiklah, istirahat lima belas menit! _M_ , bergabunglah!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dari siapapun, orang-orang itu langsung tumbang, ada yang bersandar di tembok, ada yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan. Sehun, sambil duduk di paling belakang, melihat enam orang lain dari sisi tembok yang bersebrangan menghampiri. Satu sisi ruangan itu jadi terlihat penuh, dengan jumlah mereka yang lebih dari lima jikalau digabung.

Suho berdiri di depan mereka semua, tidak ikut duduk, meneguk habis air botol minumnya.

"Semuanya," katanya, napasnya sudah lebih membaik, "Bersabarlah. Tegarkan diri kalian. Aku tahu kita semua berada pada ambang titik ingin menyerah. Tapi bersabarlah, karena sebentar lagi bibit yang kita tanam akan segera tumbuh. Kita akan debut."

Sehun mengamati orang itu lekat-lekat. Berpikir mengenai keanehan wajah Suho yang ia lihat tadi. Dan kini, ia tahu jawabannya. Suho tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun, dibandingkan dengan yang Sehun ingat sekarang. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menjadi lebih muda?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sehun bertanya dengan volume suara begitu kecil, tapi dia tak menatap orang di sebelahnya sama sekali.

"Jangan." Jawab orang di samping, begitu lirih, sembari meneguk air mineralnya. Sehun menoleh mendengar pertanyaannya digubris, dan dia baru menyadari orang di sebelahnya itu adalah Xi Luhan, "Jangan, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak boleh amnesia sekarang sampai hari debut tiba."

* * *

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun merasa dia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sehun merasa badannya tertarik oleh sesuatu, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu dan siapa yang menariknya. Matanya terpejam, berapa kali pun Sehun memaksa, tetap itu tak mau terbuka. Sehun merasakan lemas, lagi. Dia belum dapat menjawab mengapa semua ini terjadi, dan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di ruang latihan agensinya yang lama. Dan tiba-tiba, sebelum Sehun bisa menebak semuanya karena apa, dia tak sadarkan diri. Pandangannya mengabur kembali sampai sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam.

Ketika membuka mata dengan perlahan, hal yang menusuk bola matanya adalah cahaya putih menyilaukan itu lagi. Tak tertinggal sekitarnya terlihat dikelilingi warna biru langit. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Apa itu? Tidak seperti yang pertama, kala Sehun menjumpai orang-orang sedang menari, kali ini sekumpulan orang tengah duduk berbaris, sambil menyimak sesuatu. Objek di depan kali ini bukanlah Suho, ketua grup mereka, melainkan beberapa orang paruh baya dengan setelan rapi, kompak memakai jas hitam. _Kenapa bukan Suho yang berdiri di sana_? Benaknya berkata demikian. Lalu Sehun menyadari jikalau ia sudah tidak duduk di bagian belakang lagi, ia duduk tepat di tengah-tengah barisan, pun memakai pakaian yang berbeda. Semua di sana, yang kalau kita hitung jumlah totalnya adalah dua belas, mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, bahkan tatanan rambutnya juga berbeda. Sehun menoleh, memandangi dirinya pada pantulan kaca ruang latihan itu.

Dan apa pula rambutnya seperti mangkuk es krim berwarna-warni?

"Konsep yang akan kita gunakan untuk _comeback_ kali ini sedikit berbeda."

Sehun mendengarkan pria-pria paruh baya itu, kala mereka mengucapkan sebaris kalimat. ' _Oh..._ ' pikirnya. Ini _comeback_ , ini penting, Sehun tak boleh tertinggal satu patah kata pun. Karenanya dia menyudahi pikirannya tentang mangkuk es krim, dan mengganti objek daya tariknya.

"Ini berjudul _Wolf_. Dan kai ini, tak ada lagi pemisahan. Baik _M_ maupun _K_ semua akan bekerja sama. Kalian akan digabung secara keseluruhan. Dan koreografi yang akan kita gunakan kali ini cukup unik."

Sehun tak jadi mendengarkan mereka dengan saksama. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun adalah seorang yang nakal ataupun tak mau menurut. Tapi setiap para pria itu melontarkan satu kata, hal itu akan membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan.

Kenapa _Wolf_?

Sehun memandangi sekitar dengan isi pikiran yang semakin kacau. Peluhnya menetes, pertanda bagaimana kacaunya dirinya. Dia tak melihat ada keganjilan pada orang-orang lainnya, mereka semua menyimak dengan baik, hanya Sehun saja yang ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

Sampai akhirnya, matanya menangkap suatu sosok yang sedang jahil menyubiti pipi orang di sebelahnya, dia duduk di barisan paling depan.

Salah satu anggota yang hilang,

Itu Xi Luhan.

"Sekarang coba berdiri. Kita akan mulai berlatih koreo dasarnya."

Pelatih yang tadi Sehun ingat telah memarahinya, kini menarik lengannya dengan cukup kuat agar berdiri di paling depan antara mereka semua.

"Nah, Sehun. Sekarang, lakukanlah seperti ini."

Mempraktikkan apa yang harus Sehun lakukan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, salah satu tangan menekuk, dan yang satu lagi dijulangkan tinggi ke atas.

"Sekarang praktikkan."

Ia menelan ludah, "Pelatih, apa kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun- _ah_?"

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Seisi ruangan kemudian terdiam. Pelatih itu lalu mendengus dengan begitu keras, "Astaga, lagakmu seperti kau sudah tahu seluruh koreonya."

"Ya, memang. _Geurae wolf, naega wolf, auuu_." Sehun langsung mempraktikkan tari pada bagian itu. Membuat pelatih tercengang tanpa bisa berkata apapun, "Pelatih, seingatku lagu terakhir kita adalah _Monster_ , bukan _Wolf_. Kita harus membuat yang baru."

"Kau bercanda, Sehun? Apa pula itu _Monster_?"

"Tapi pelatih—"

"Kau aneh kali ini, Sehun."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

Semua mata, termasuk anggotanya, memandang aneh pada dirinya. Kenapa? Sehun merasa tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dan, ya, apa yang dikatakannya—bukankan itu benar?

Kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya waktu memutar balikkan apa yang ia ketahui?

Waktu...

Badan Sehun menggigil. Pandangannya kembali tampak samar-samar. Perlahan kesadarannya tersantap, dan dirinya merasa lemas kembali. Wajah-wajah mereka yang menatapnya aneh tampak berputar, dunia terasa berputar.

Dan sebelum satu tarikan keras mengambil alih jiwa dan raganya,

Sehun sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

Ini yang ketiga kalinya, Sehun terbangun di tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini bukanlah ruang latihan yang menyambutnya, melainkan suatu ruang yang Sehun ketahui sebagai kantor CEO agensi. Dan Kris, pemuda tinggi yang rambutnya baru saja diwarnai kembali menjadi hitam itu, tengah berdiri di sana, di hadapan sebuah meja dengan wajah menunduk. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar sekali sehingga memudahkan Sehun mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Dua kali dibawa ke tempat yang berbeda membuat Sehun paham mengapa dia selalu terbangun dalam suasana yang berbeda pula. Pertama, adalah masa di mana mereka memperjuangkan untuk debut. Kedua, adalah masa di mana kejayaan grup mereka akan dimulai.

Masa.

Sehun diberi kuasa untuk memutarbalikkan masa.

Memperbaiki ulang apa yang salah di masa lalu.

Dan kini, di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat Kris yang tertunduk di dalamnya, Sehun sudah tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar sekarang! Kontrak yang kau miliki belum selesai, dasar idiot!"

 _Tidak, jangan keluar, Hyung._

"Kalau begitu saya akan menuntut. Ke pengadilan. Perlakuan yang anda lakukan terhadap saya itu sebenarnya tidak adil."

Sehun berlari agar dapat mengejar waktu secepat yang ia bisa. Namun anehnya, badannya seakan tertahan mengakibatkan dirinya hanya terdiam di tempat, tak berpindah. Bahkan, meski dirinya merasa sudah seperti berlari, ujung jarinya sama sekali belum menyentuh gagang pintu. Sehun berteriak, meronta, berusaha melakukan apapun untuk dapat memperbaiki sejarah kelam. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berlari, badannya malah tertarik ke arah lain, menjauhi pintu tersebut.

Sehun melihat ekspresi Kris yang begitu marah, begitu kecewa, keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berusaha menunjukkan wajah baik-baik saja. Padahal tangannya sudah berayun meninjukan satu pukulan kepada pintu yang tak dapat Sehun raih.

 _Tidak, jangan._

Badan tinggi itu, dengan langkah berat meninggalkan ruangan itu—mungkin untuk selamanya?— Punggungnya kian menjauh dari indra penglihatan Sehun. Kris menghilang secara perlahan. Ruangan itu turut menghilang secara perlahan.

 _Jangan keluar, Hyung._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, maafkan _Hyung_ -mu ini."

 _Tidak, jangan._

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi."

 _Jangan lakukan itu._

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebebasan dan ketenangan."

 _Jangan keluar, Hyung._

"Aku akan keluar. Aku akan merindukan kalian semua."

 _Jangan, Xi Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Huang Zi Tao sudah mengajukan tuntutan untuk keluar dari grup EXO."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini tarikan dahsyat melemparkan Sehun dari kenyataan yang ingin ia cegah. Badannya teramat sakit layaknya ada tangan raksasa yang meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Lengan kirinya memerah dan terasa amat gatal. Sehun menggaruknya keras tanpa mempedulikan dampak lengannya yang bisa saja terluka. Sehun ingin memberontak, dia tidak boleh pergi dari sini sekarang, dia masih belum bisa mengubah apapun. Tapi semakin Sehun berpikir demikian, tulangnya akan semakin terasa hancur, lengannya akan semakin memerah, dan tubuhnya akan terlempar lebih kuat. Sehun berteriak dan kesadarannya terampas.

Hingga ketika matanya membuka, Sehun kembali di titik awal. Di mana semua ini bermula. Ruangan gelap gulita yang tak ada siapapun di sana, hanya Sehun. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia membawa oleh-oleh. Sebuah tulisan bercetak merah miring sangat menyala pada lengan kirinya.

 _malangnya, masa lalu tak dapat diubah_

* * *

 _Bagaimana jika kau tertendang kembali ke masa lampau?_

 **TOMBOL MERAH—END**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, hai, halo. Panggil saja Tempe atau Kanra.**

 **Baru kali ini memposting cerita di fandom ini. Hmm... Tapi sebenarnya, saya bukan author baru di kalangan dunia tulis-menulis fanfiksi k-pop. Saya author lama, sejujurnya, tapi baru kali ini mempostingnya di fandom ini. Awalnya di Screenplays. Dan... hm... fanfiksi ini tercipta dari hasil nista saya yang berpikiran aneh-aneh.**

 **"Kalau masa lalu bisa diubah, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"**

 **Kira-kira, pikiran yang seperti itu. Sayangnya seberapa keras kita mencoba, kita tetap tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, ya. Karena masa lalu itulah pundi-pundi yang sudah menciptakan kalian yang sekarang, ya, kalian yang hari ini membaca fanfiksi ini.**

 **Dan, saya mau berterima kasih banyak dengan para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Maaf bila fanfiksi ini banyak kekurangannya. Saya sangat bersyukur jikalau kalian bisa terhibur.**

 **Yap, segitu saja. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!**


End file.
